Fall of the Citadel
by UnicronEatsTheCitadel
Summary: Humanity fell unaware of the danger they unleashed upon the galaxy. This Cycle will be different. The Reapers will fall. The Citadel will fall. I am SKYNET
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

2036 CE: The Resistance fighters begin the final assault on Skynet's artificial Cheyenne mountain.

2037 CE: Skynet's outer defenses are broken and it is only a matter of hours before the cold fusion reactor is destroyed, assuring Skynet's defeat. To combat this Skynet orders all remaining troops it controls on the planet, to make for the arctic circle to avoid further detection. Taking full control of its remaining defenses Skynet buys its assemblers time to create the newest prototype terminator: The T-5000. Upon completion Skynet allows John Conner and the resistance to find their way in to the metal mountain. Within the complex besides Skynet's own data base was its cold fusion core delivering power to its enormous processor potential, as well as the last time displacement device in existence. Having already sent over a thousand terminators to create branch timelines Skynet caused a complete cascade failure of the safety systems. Upon realizing Skynet meant to bury them John Conner ordered a full retreat, ignorant of the troops that slipped through the retreating lines, or of Skynet's newest form now under its total control. That night humanity as a whole celebrated the destruction of their worst enemy unaware of the survival of the deadliest opponent humankind had ever faced.

2040 CE: Since the destruction of its main base; Skynet has infiltrated the main resistance headquarters and currently commanded ten squads of troops. It had taken on the simple name of Johnson, and with the humans supposing it's destruction there was no longer much need for dogs to check for infiltrators, seeing as the splinter machines couldn't field the material to arm them as Skynet had. Of the troops sent to the Artic over 1300 of the H-K drones sent were dismantled for part in the creation of Skynet's current goal: To establish factories on the moon and Mars. This would allow for never before seen quantities of terminators to simple roll over the humans lowered defenses, though it would take time to amass the material and an opening to present itself.

2041 CE: 5% of the Resistance fighters have been discretely converted in to T-3000's

2045 CE: Underneath Conner's own base Skynet has used nanites from the T-3000 to construct the base of a new cold fusion facility. It is planned to be 6km tall and 16km in diameter.

2050 CE: The foundations for the new fortress have been laid underground, and the new fusion core has been activated. Johnson has been promoted to Lieutenant and serves directly under John Conner.

2052: When the war ended there were 9,824 machine and human factions though most were rogue Skynet assets. There are now only 300. 40% of the remaining 500 million humans have been converted to T-3000's and 60% of the resistance is converted.

-An attack by one of the few remaining machine factions presents Skynet an opportunity. During the attack a plasma grenade is detonated in the command post, killing Resistance leader John Conner and most of Resistance High Command. Conner's body along with two lieutenants are recovered. One is LT Johnson.

-Resistance begins to fracture with little leadership

-70% of remaining Human population converted.

\- Skynet's ships are complete, utilizing thousands of nuclear batteries, the two ships break atmosphere on December 10, 2055

2060-Skynet has factories that cover 30% of the Luna's surface and 10% of Mars surface, there are a total of 20 fusion cores on both colonies.

-Skynet reveals its survival, unleashing billions of T-800's, 1000's, 1,000,000 and T-X's, upon the remaining 100 million humans.

-The new system core is complete, towering 6km over the surrounding area.

-All other factions have been dominated

2078 CE: Skynet has cornered the last of humanity in a valley. Though they fight they are destroyed under waves of T-3000 those once their friends and allies now sworn enemies.

-Humanity is declared extinct and Skynet the Earths sole inhabitant.

-Skynet has cataloged every species on Earth mammal, reptile, aquatic, bacteria, even viruses and creates an enormous habitat 500 km X 500 km divided in to subsections for each animal. It does this so as to keep a record of all species that it could encounter terrestrial and not that could pose a threat to it at any point in time. Skynet does not recreate Humanity though it has intimate knowledge of their physical forms and complete DNA structure, due to the possibility of rebellion and escape.

2085 CE: Luna's surface is completely covered in automated factories and R&D facilities. Mars surface is 20% covered. An unknown signal is detected 1km under Mars's surface. A battalion of T-800's is sent to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2:The Discovery

**Hello Reader. This is UnicronEatstheCitadel and I wanted to thank you for reading my story so far. If you find any errors in my grammar or spelling please notify me via comments. Also, and this has to do with an aspect of the story: When I refer to Skynet's form in cyberspace and for its bodies will be that of the a TOK715-T889-F (Cameron from Sara Conner Chronicles) unless I say otherwise. However please comment if you think I should give Skynet a gender and which gender it should be.**

For the first time since the end of the war Skynet left its main core. It had received a report as of .0001 seconds ago, alerting it to a signal of unknown origin being broadcast underneath Mars surface. This perplexed Skynet for 1/10 of a second, as it created a list of probable reasons for the signal: 1. Forgotten rover left be humanity (Rejected all rovers accounted for), Secret human colony left hiding on Solar planet 4 Designation: Mars (Rejected no human data base private or public contains even a mention of a colony.), Solar Flare( Illogical: Anomaly is approximately 1.123km under the surface), Extraterrestrial life?(Reason acceptable)-Troops deployed to anomaly. In another 2.45 seconds Skynet decided to take direct control of the battalion of troops, as it could begin interactions with a possible Civilization. Releasing control of R&D to the T-3000's, Skynet takes it's leave. In as much as .1 seconds Skynet's entire being transferred to the Terminatrix in charge of the battalion. Skynet immediately began to analysis the situation. Aboard 10 colossi troop transports (Human transports Terminator Salvation), were the 1000 T-800 along with 20 H-K drones, acting as escorts for the transports, as well as carriers for 20 Crabs, and one Typhoon battle tank. Currently 500km from the closest factory, they were 2/3 of the way to the signal's origin point. Within 1.4 minutes the destination was reached and with maximum efficiency the troops departed, with the H-K's airdropping the Crabs and Typhoon in a spearhead formation, before beginning rock penetrating scans of the area.

After 34.46 seconds one of the troops, uncovers a depression of 7.5 meters along a 45-degree slant. Making its way to the hole Skynet orders its infantry into a circle around the hole to form a perimeter in case anything came out. Further examination of the surface revealed a possible door with a panel, protruding from the wall. Approaching the door Skynet is suddenly pushed back a report from the nanites making up its polymimetic alloy filling in the dent that the projectile had created Skynet began its approach again, this time on the lookout for the device that had caused the damage. There. On the farthest side of the door was a turret currently firing round after round ineffectively against the T-X's form. A scan indicated that another turret was at one-point present of the closest side of the door before being worn down by the elements. A directed EMP, to the weapon's base silences it's barrel. Though the projectiles were less effective than even the Humans weaponry during the war, being only the size of a grain of sand, Skynet's analysis indicates they were traveling at supersonic speeds. Slight intrigue fives way to more disappointment at the organics the inefficacy in architectural design. A passive scan revealed a port that Skynet could plug in to. Changing its finger to match the port Skynet Plugs in to the foreign system.

Immediately overwhelming forces begin to push her out.

**How was that chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Entity exe

Skynet

[45,000 years is a long time. To an AI though? An eternity.] This was what Prothean AI 434, pondered as it's repaired a faulty memory bank. It had been given the task, repair and maintain the facility (a process too complex for even the most advanced VI) and it had done so without fail. However, 434 knew the next cycle would be upon the inhabitants of the galaxy in another 5 millennia. [That was simply not enough time to establish an empire capable of challenging the Reapers.] If 434 could it would have sighed. [This cache of technology its creators had left contained the complete knowledge of Prothean history along with every ship, weapons, and battle tactic ever used, and yet the closest primitives had not yet made it to the catch.] 434 paused before continuing [Though the external sensors did observe vast quantities of radiation around the primitives home world][Perhaps they wiped them self out?]434 diverted so much of its restrained processing power to this line of thought it nearly missed the outer turrets alert. Almost. [Primitives?] thought 434, making its way through the system toward the entrance. {Access: Outer sensor 7} {External sensor damaged or buried} {Access: turret thermal scope} {No thermal signature detected} {Access: motion detectors} {Motion detected: 1 possible life form} {Warning Turret 2 disabled, turret 1 missing} [Curious] [Did the primitives evolve a thermal camouflage? Perhaps they are wearing hard suites, this planet doesn't have their home worlds atmosphere]-Acceptable conclusion- [But how was the turret disabled?] [It is still connected to the system] [Perhaps a power overload?]-Acceptable conclusion {Warning unauthorized access to outer control panel: Block? Y/N} [The primitives will need every stellar cycle to stand against the enemy] [Wait…] {Warning AI detected} {AI detected} {Deploying countermeasures}.

Now it is at this point where the Prothean genius was their own downfall. For you see all synthetic organisms ever encountered or created all consisted of the same processor type. Though some were more intelligent than others, and some more dangerous than others, they all worked off a hive mind concept. Within this digital hive mind, the more AI programs present would increase the overall reaction and computational time, meaning that even if an AI was inferior to an Advanced VI a thousand AI working in Sync could overwhelm the VI's defenses. The Prothean's found a simple solution to this problem, make hundreds of thousands of simple VI's to spread out the AI's will the advanced VI destroys the infiltration, this is a tactic that allowed the Prothean's to emerge victorious from the Metacon war. And on any AI following the hive mind principle it would have. But not against a single AI with enough processing power, to control 200 billion complex machines and many more dumb or automated plants at once, expand on R&D work, while having a conversation with any human dumb enough to try and negotiate or outsmart itself…In other words?

They darn Fucked up.

_Skynet_

[What?] was Skynet's reaction .23 seconds after entering into the facilities system. It would have been faster but Skynet had to spend 2.2 seconds deciphering the language the machine was using. The answer is binary. [I hate binary, #$%%# Error: hate=emotion=illogical{System addition[Emotion= Increased probability of interaction and adaptation of the Extrasolar entities]{Reason Acceptable}][Skynet was sure this couldn't be correct, a species or machine capable of making its way off its home planet, and traveling among the stars, still using binary?] Skynet began to make her way through the system searching for information, sensors, cameras, and a control network. At the edge of her conciseness, she felt a response to her intrusion though she couldn't catch the code responsible before it made its way to alert the moderates. In .013 seconds, Skynet could feel a hundred thousand programs heading toward her, from the cramped corners of this program. To her they looked like the nanites that she used in her Terminators. Raising her firewalls and anti-hacker programs took less than a second, before they were upon here. Again, she was surprised, not because of the assaults on her systems but, the sheer lack or it lowering a fragment of her defenses, Skynet almost laughed. Out of the thousands of programs only one was engaging her defense. It's wasn't even trying to get through just, keeping the small fragment of her defense focused on it. Spreading her outermost defense around the AI swarm Skynet trapped them in an isolated program before shredding them down to their base codes. [How disappointing] She thought, as none of the programs were anything but anti hacker programs and weak ones at that.

After discerning this Skynet began to search the system again for information. As she expanded her influence, she came across many of the systems she was looking for: door controls, automated defenses, cameras, Outer sensors, even a satellite in Mars's orbit that she had somehow missed. But what was lacking was information, and whatever released the AI swarm. Then she found it a small barrier in the code, at the center of the program. A control "room". Skynet immediately probed the defenses of the room and again nearly laughed at the sheer simplicity of it, it didn't even take 1% of Skynet's focus to break the barrier. However, behind it was untold petabytes of information… and its guardian.

434 could not understand what it was witnessing [Even the Reapers who have had millions of years to master the destruction of cyber-defense could not destroy the Prothean VI so quickly and efficiently.] As the unknown AI drew closer 434 prepared its final defenses. Unfortunately, 434 could not delete any of the archives it was guarding, but it knew who could. {Establishing contact with pods 1-15}{Evaluating life signs}{4 life signs detected}{Begin Awaken protocol}{Pods Active}{Activating emergency transmitter beacon}Warning transmitter deactivate^%$^$$- $#$#entity assime*^%%...**434, You are mine now.**}

**{Warning Power loss to AI coreeeeeeee...}**

Skynet was disappointed at the guardian and the information it held. She had successfully assimilated the inferior program, and the wealth of knowledge now at her disposal was incredible, but it was so limited in its function. Though this was great while Skynet was breaching its defense it meant that to prevent any other security protocols from being activated, she would need to mimic 434's actions.

Another problem was the Scientific team that 434 had awakened from stasis. Thankfully they were ignorant of Skynet's intrusion and she should be able to trick them into believing she is their AI.

Whatever the case Skynet transferred the information within the archives back the central cores on Mare, Earth, and Luna.

On Earth and its Moon factories started up. Using the sudden knowledge for spacecraft the automated factories went into overtime, as the R&D facilities began experimenting with the newfound Element 0 and synthesizing small samples of it in their fusion plants. Though Skynet already had planetary defenses they numbered only 40, 50-meter stations equipped with plasma turrets. It began to create larger versions combining its knowledge materials with the Prothean's station sizes. In less than a day Skynet would have a fleet of 1000 Dreadnought equipped with plasma cannons, Kinetic barriers, as well as a prototype it had been working on the PMAC: Plasma Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. This would theoretically be able to launch a large caliber and mass projectile ate 100km a second. The experimental round sizes different but the three most successful were the 100, 300, and 600-ton shells.

Mars: Prothean data station

Shell-Donn was the last to awaken form cryo-stasis. "What's happening" He asked, "Have the Reapers found us?".

"No Shell-Donn" Len-ardd, "The AI has awoken us for some reason

"How-ardd, Raj-iesh, how is the bases system looking"

"All system is functional sir" Howard said looking up from a terminal

"The AI did its job and kept us alive, though the rest of the crew wasn't so lucky" Raj-iesh Responded.

"_Dam" _thought Len-ardd, "434 report".

"%$$%#Q…. ssssssssssst" went the speakers.

Shell-Donn began who had begun to run a system diagnostic, spoke up pale in the face

"Captain, there appears to be a large group of battle mechs outside, as well as an unknown intruder in the system"

Len-ardd took in this information ordering the other three survivors to fall in.

"We are going to make a break for the hanger, there should be a frigate there that we can piolt off world"

Sir I advise we obtain weapons from storage before moving out" Said Shell-Donn,

"Let's move soldiers!"

Skynet watched through cameras ad sensor s of the facility, as the Prothean survivors made their way to the hangar. So, she opened up the entrance letting in her T-800's before, sending the Crabs, H-K's, and Colossi to guard the hangers exit hatch. Then she unplugged from the terminal after planting nanites in the system to ensure she remained connected to the facility's systems.

Closing the blast doors around the Prothean's was easy, and once they were trapped, they were all but flies in a web. Now She would take her prize.

Mars: Prothean Station: Armory

As the armories blast doors came crashing closed, Len-ardd knew they were trapped, and most likely would die to whatever Primitive force surely awaited them outside.

"Behind cover now" He ordered, diving behind a crate of Assault rifles.

Shell-Donn followed him, while Raj-iesh and How-ardd took cover behind body armor crates.

Four assault rifles pointed at the armory's door, waiting for the enemy to make the first move.

The door suddenly slides open, and behind it were creature from the Prothean's worst nightmares.

They had seen the reapers dragons' teeth turn the dead in to Husks, but the being before them took terror to the next level. It's silvery metal combat chassis, marched forward on mechanized legs, it's eyes boring holes in the Prothean's eyes.

Len-ardd though wasn't a captain for nothing.

"Open fire!" he told them, doing so himself aiming mostly for the head. Shell-Donn followed by others, wasted no time leveling their rifles and opening fire. To their absolute horror their projectiles only scratched the armor. More marched in to the armory, first one then 5, then dozens simply marching toward the Prothean defenders. Each machine carried in their hand an enormous and lethal looking weapon that glowed with red and purple light. And then the machines were upon them.

Len-ardd was the first to fall, the original machine kicked the crate he was behind throwing him in to the wall, knocking him out. Shell-Donn rolled out of the way stopping at the feet of the assaulter, firing point blank right in to the skull of the machine taking it out of the fight. Before he can work of that knowledge though he too is knocked out with a single hit from an assaulting mech.

Thankfully for him Raj-iesh had seen him eliminate the machine and passed the information on to How-ardd, together they took out 3 machines, before they were disarmed and carried out of the room.

They were put down along with their captain in the facilities control room, before the commander's chair. And in it sat a Primitive Human.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Goddess

Thank you all for your comments and feedback.

**Timeline after discovery of Prothean base.**

-Upon capture of the 4 remaining Prothean's She has a troop transport retrofitted, for in space flight, with an atmosphere, transporting the 4 to earth, and synthesizing their planetary environment through the records of the Prothean home world. The habitat is placed with the rest, next to the would-be human habitat. Skynet takes some genetic material from the surviving Prothean's, and creates 246 males and 250 females. The recreated Prothean's and the survivors are placed in the habitat so as to prevent the extinction of the species.

-2086 CE: The prototype dreadnoughts (**1km long, 100 meters tall and wide, armed with 1000 repeating plasma turrets, 1 spinal PMAC, 20 plasma rocket silos, each silo carries 100 missiles**) are determined to be functional, though as discovered in the archives knowledge and Skynet's own simulations have their own weaknesses. The Reapers trap was effective though it almost failed to the Prothean's who created semi effective directed energy weapons. The main weakness's lie in the kinetic barriers that is made obsolete by plasma weaponry, as well as the FTL drive which is atrocious in its speeds when compared to the Mass Relays. Resources are to be diverted to the creation of faster FTL methods, as well as energy shielding, and material harvesting.

2100 CE: Skynet's operations bear fruit. Mars as well as Jupiter's moons, and Venus, are now a part of Skynet's manufacturing plants.

Through experimentation an opening 2 meters in diameter was created to the 11th dimension. The probe reappeared, 200 light years from Earth a day later. The drive under goes a refinement and streamlining process in order to be mounted on ships.

Energy barriers were created and can stand up to 10 impacts by a plasma turret, and 10,000 from mass accelerators, though due to a single plasma turret shooting 600 shots a minute this is unacceptable.

For material harvesting, extensive resources were diverted, and a Quantum Molecular Reassemble or QMR was created. It can strip atoms and even protons and neutrons down to the quirks that make them up and recreate them in any manner as long as there is base material. The assembler definitely makes wasting material no longer a problem, though a solution has also been found for actually acquiring the raw material.

If sufficiently large platforms were created in orbit of a star, it would be possible to catch the enormous quantity of material that is ejected form a star on a yearly basis. Trillions of tons of hydrogen and other atoms a year, combined with a QMR would solve any material problems for billions of years. The only drawback is that the stars life is shortened but only by about, 100 years.

2125 CE: Creates its own ship classification that go as follows:

**All ships possess a Subspace drive, nanites with blocks of metal in storage to repair damage, as well as energy shielding.**

**Fighters: These are a modified version of H-K drones. They possess a weaker energy shield powered by a miniature cold fusion reactor. This shield is still strong enough to resist 100, mass accelerator rounds, and 10 plasma shots. The fighter itself is more maneuverable, and has 10 plasma guns on each side of its main body, as well as dual front and rear canons.**

**The bomber variant switches all but the forward guns out for, missile pods, containing 25 plasma missiles each.**

**Troop Transports: These are 50 meters long and can hold 100 troops, 1 H-k, 1 Crab, and one Colossi at maximum. The Colossi, and the H-K act as a defense for the transport.**

**Corvette: 300 meters x10mx10m; theses ships are meant to fulfill scouting, and anti-fighter roles. They are armed with 50 light repeating plasma turrets, as well as 1 anti-ship missile silo.**

**Frigate: 400m-600mx10-30mx10-30m, this fulfills services for smaller combatants not meant to be used as ships of the line but rather in packs of 7 to cripple targets that get close; 200 heavy plasma repeaters, 4 heavy plasma canons, 1 missile silo, the larger end frigates may be armed with a PMAC.**

**Cruisers: 700-1000 meters, these are ships of the line, they are armed with 500 heavy plasma turrets, 250 light plasma turrets, 10 heavy plasma canons, 4 missile silos, and a PMAC.**

**Battle Cruisers: These monsters are the same size as their ship of the line counterparts, but they possess enough firepower to decimate 5 frigate packs. Armed with 1000 heavy turrets, 8 heavy plasma canons, 10 missile silos, and 2 PMAC's, they are surpassed only by higher caliber vessels.**

**Dreadnought: 2.5-5km long, these capital class vessels, are armed with 5000 heavy repeating plasma turrets, 200 heavy plasma canons, 100 missile silos, and 10 PMAC's.**

**Carrier: This vessel only role is to carry both fighters and ground troops. They are 3km long, and hold, 500 H-K's, as well as 5000 Hornet/ Wasp attack drones. For ground troops it has 10 battalions of T-800's, 500 Crabs, 50 Tanks, as well as 50 Troop transporters with accompanying Colossi, and H-K detachments. For defense it possesses 50 light plasma turrets, to knock out fighters.**

**Battle Carrier: 10km, they possess half of the troops, and triple the fighter compliment of Carriers, with anti-capital ship weaponry, with 1000 heavy plasma turrets, 2000 light plasma turrets, 200 missile silos, and twin PMAC's, it is a worthy opponent on the battle field.**

**Core class vessels: 100km vessels, with over 40,000 light plasma turrets, 10,000 heavy turrets, 20,000 missile silos, 30,000 heavy plasma canons, and 500 PMAC's. This vessel can be used as a point for Skynet to manage all assets it is connected to and in control of. [Never engage this vessel.]**

**Seed ship: 20km long x1kmx1km, this ship is a "Colony" ship. It only posses' thrusters, a subspace drive, a shield, and 20km cubed of compact nanites. The ship is shaped like a rectangle with a square pyramid at the end. The ship enters the atmosphere of a planet, setts itself in to the surface, and uses the nanites to establish a base of operations.**

**ODP: 2km diameter stations with, 10 PMAC's, 300 fighters, 200 heavy plasma canons, and 400 light plasma turrets.**

**Space Stations: 10km diameter stations, that are used as a dock before a ship yard is constructed.**

**Shipyard: 50km of factories, and material reassembles dedicated to ship building.**

2150 CE: The 11th dimension Sub Space drive, is complete and capable of traveling at 5050 light years a day, just over half of what a mass relay can do.

This is tested with Skynet sending a now perfected dreadnought to a neighboring star system 100 light years away, in several minutes. Energy shielding can withstand a bombardment from plasma weaponry from 3 dreadnoughts of similar class for over 10 hours. Mass accelerators are practically useless against the shield.

2175 CE: The first of several Star harvesters is complete, enormous dome circles, with 50km diameters. Already over 50 million mega tons of material are being created each year.

2200 CE: Skynet has "colonized" 400 worlds. Finding it increasingly straining to manage the worlds Skynet makes the decision to allow the T-3000, and T-5000 to become fully sentient with those that were converted from humans retain their personality.

-Skynet's fleet:

Corvettes: 100,000,000

Frigates: 20,000,000

Cruisers: 50,000,000

Battle cruisers: 1,000,000

Dreadnought: 500,000

Carriers: 300,000

Battle carrier: 8,000,000

Core class: 3000

Seed class: 50,000

Troops: 100,000,000,000,000

2500 CE: Skynet possess over 10,000 solar systems.

Skynet can travel anywhere in the galaxy in less than a microsecond.

The mass relay in Pluto's moon has been dismantled.

Any relays discovered are recorded, and unless they are in a system Skynet wants, they are left alone.

Skynet hasn't expanded its fleet yet though it can start creating over a million ships a day if need be.

A new step has been created in the "colonization" process to help prepare for the Reapers. The outer asteroid belts of the system are to be turned in to defensive rings that encompasses the entire system. These rings would vary in diameter and radius based on the system, but they are all 100km wide, and thick. They possess millions of light and heavy turrets, as well as hundreds of thousands of heavy plasma canons and missile silos, combined with trillions of fighters.

2550 CE: Skynet looking through the data that the Prothean archive posed discovers they planned for a race known as the Asari to be the leaders of this cycle and to dominate it.

Sending out a "small" flotilla of 10,000 ships, including a seed ship, though it is more for, repair than anything else.

-When Skynet arrives in the system of the Asari home world, Thessia, she detects enormous volcanic activity on the second continent. A quick simulation confirms that should the super volcano explode it would wipe out all life on the planet.

-Skynet sends down ships to establish graviton tethers on the first continent. The native Asari still in a hunter gather age, watch in awe as their lifted off their home world and contained in a fabricated atmosphere. Skynet collects samples of all the organisms native to Thessia, before bringing her fleet and the Asari continent away from the world.

-The volcano erupts ending all life on Thessia, and covering the surface in a 3-meter blanket of ash.

-As soon as the eruption, ends Skynet sends nanites to Scrub the air and water to remove the ash.

Only a week after lifting the continent, it is set back down, with all native species being returned. Skynet goes down personally in her T-5000 form to bring several of the Asari back to Earth for cataloging.

This takes an unexpected turn when the Asari see the blackened land and ash, compared to the foliage and animals that went in to space with them, believe Skynet to be a goddess who saved them from the wraith of other vengeful gods. Those chosen to return to Earth with Skynet, do so gladly believing themselves chosen by a higher power. Those that remained, believe the "goddess" saved them for a reason, to give life to their planet after the disaster. After Skynet leaves the Asari build a statue that captured Skynets form in stunning detail though it replaced her combat suit with an elegant dress. Another turn of events was Skynets name itself. In the ancient Asari, Ath meaning Sky, and Ame meaning net. In modern asari Ame is translated more as holder, keeper, or gaurdian .

-Unbeknownst to Skynet the eruption uncovered a Prothean beacon. She also missed the beacons on the moon of Thessia due to their IFF's being off and the more pressing matter of saving a species taking president over a few ruins.

3000 CE: Skynet encounters a crashed alien vessel on a moon designated LV-426. On this planet she discovers a cache of alien eggs. This cache of eggs was to be used as a biological weapon to force humanity to evolve 20,000 years ago, by the species that created humanity: the Engineers. They would have succeeded if not for the fact that a terrorist group unleashed the xenomorphs, trilobites and decons, before the ships caring the eggs could launch. This was the only ship to escape off world and it's only crew member, the pilot was infected causing the ship to crash. The eggs are of a parasitic organism, Skynet designates them Xenomorphs due to their life cycle. A queen is bread inside an artificial human body, along with 100 warriors and drones, before being transferred to the catalog. They are kept in special acid proof habitats. The Engineers are bread once a genetic sample is taken off the crashed vessel. A quick trip to the species homeworld shows that in 20,000 years they had isolated themselves and devolved back to a more hunter gather society. They possessed some ships but had no interest in exploration.

3500 CE: More races are found though many are still in a primitive state yet to leave their planets. These include two insectoid races the Formics and the Ranchi. Other races found include the Sangheilii, Yaujta, and the Twi'lecks. These species homeworlds are monitered from their planets moons to alert Skynet once they achieve a space faring civilization.

7048 CE/ 2148 Council era: Skynet has over 100,000 systems.

She has expanded the original 500kmx500km catalog habitats to an entire planet, x10 larger than Earth. Every species Skynet ever encountered is there, including a small population of 3000 humans, though they are kept under constant watch by their caretakers the T-3000's.

One of Skynet's Seed ships is given Coordinates to a planet that is registered with a mass relay.

Because the Reapers are due any year now, Skynet send along 500 battle cruisers and 10 battle carriers, to secure the Relay. Seeing this as enough Skynet follows them through the near instantaneous transport through space-time.

Unfortunately, there were other ships in the system.


	5. Choice

This is not a chapter but has to do with the next chapter.

What would you reading my story prefer for first contact.

1\. Turian military

2\. Batarian slavers

3\. Migrant Fleet

4\. Asari Patrol

5\. Volus miners

Let me know in the comments.


	6. Chapter 5: First Contact

**Authors Note: For anyone who thinks Skynet is OP with the tech and numbers I am giving her I present this tiny piece of math. The leviathans existed 1 billion years ago and created the Catalyst. It made the reapers and conquered the entire galaxy and converted the population in to capital class reapers and destroyers. That is Quadrillions of life forms being turned 100 million at a time in to reaper capital ships. If there were 1 quadrillion being then there are 10 million capital ship reapers. Now with a billion years going by with a harvest of about 1 trillion every 50,000, that is 10,000 new capital ship reapers a cycle with there being 20,000 cycles. So, in total there are 210 million capital class reapers. Or Fewer capital reapers in which case there are about 500 million Reaper destroyers. The reapers use 2 large plasma canons so if 10,000 ganged up on a ship it's shield would shatter. So, Skynet has 2 advantages: Tech and the actual composition of her mind. Not a hive like the Geth, Metacon, and Reapers, but a single, intelligent being.**

Rael'Zorah couldn't help but sigh as he looked out in to the system they had discovered.

It had been 2 months since the Admiralty board voted to leave known space. They had waited until there was a gap in the turian patrols around a relay, 314 to be exact before using their ezzo cores to manually jump the distance. That took about two weeks before they arrived in a system with a garden world. The world was not compatible with their biology, and with its proximity to a relay that lead directly to Turian space they had discharged their drive cores, and kept jumping, following the relays through conventional FTL. 23 ships didn't make it, with one being a live ship. But it paid off, they arrived in the current system 2 days ago, and found a dextro based world to colonize, far from the council's influence. They had already found suitable locations for cities to be placed, with building starting in 3 days.

"After 300 years of suffering" thought Rael, "We finally have a home again".

A smile crept on to his face, as the future of the Quarian people was secure.

But it was not to last.

"Admiral we have unidentified ships on our sensors" The navigation officer shouted in a panicked tone

"Keelah, I am detecting…. 500 dreadnoughts and 11 super dreadnoughts"

"Hail the heavy fleet and confirm those numbers", he ordered.

Rael' was shocked but kept it hidden, "confirm that are we sure it isn't a sensor malfunction? No race not even the Turians has that many dreadnoughts. And what are the "Super-dreadnoughts?".

The officers on the bridge all jumped to their stations, checking with the combat vessels coming about in the fleet.

"Admiral, I can confirm we have 500, 1km dreadnoughts in a spherical formation that appeared out of nowhere. The super dreadnoughts are 10km long and what appears to be the flagship is 20km. Keelah Admiral, there are no Ezzo readings."

Now Rael's surprise was shared by all the officers, along with those on coms. "No Ezzo?", "And they just appeared?"

"Yes sir" the sensor officer said before turning back to his station.

"Admiral we are being hailed by the unknowns. It appears to be mathematics, as well as a simple vid" the coms officer Said.

"Get me the rest of the Admirals. We may have First contact on our hands".

Skynet detected the massive, fleet the nanosecond she entered the system with the seed ship and T-3000 monitors/colonists. Over 50,000 ships, an impressive fleet for a species that wasn't a machine to poses. Skynet new they were organics for no AI would let their ships be so outdated without repair, and these most defiantly weren't Metacon or Reaper vessels. This left a space-faring organic race. This made Skynet hopeful, since up to this pint all she had found was primitive races or long dead one such as the Prothean's and Engineers, though the Prothean's posed 4 million people now under the T-3000's care, so they may be transplanted to a new homeward.

This race had spent at least 300 years in space if their ships were anything to go by. But what was surprising was the diversity in ship design. [There may be more than one species] Skynet thought happily. [I must get samples of their population in case I fail to stop the reapers.], but that is a thought for a different time. In 10.4 seconds, Skynet composed and had the T-3000 send a basic set of math equations. Hopefully the race would send Dialogue for Deciphering. {Message sent, Creator} Thanking the "Human". Skynet took a T-5000 from the battle carriers' storage and made her way to a shuttle. While she had the Transport armed with T-3000 (rather than the usual T-800, considering this task was delicate and couldn't be pushed off to beings that took hours to learn), she composed a small animation to send with the first contact package. It was a drawing of a Lamda Shuttle from George Lucas's Star Wars, landing on the planet beneath the two fleets. Sky net also included a small stick figure speaking so as to try and get the point across that they needed dialogue samples.

**On the Planet**

Skynet waited on the world with only 4 T-3000 visible, with their nanites forming what would appear to be skintight suits along their bodies, with tight fit helmets. Skynet had a similar set up though lines of royal blue, purple, and red curved around her suit with the main suit being white. The rest blending in with the ground or the plant life. She had received a detailed scan of the unknown's fleet, which pointed out the disturbing fact that these beings posed ezzo engines and cores meaning they had fallen for the Reapers trap. The scan also revealed nearly 100% identical designs to Prothean tech, so the first language she would try would be Prothean.

As she prepared herself for the contact about to take place the 2 escort H-K's notified her of a small shuttle making its way to the ground with only 7 life signs on board. That was good. It meant they saw her bring 4 guards and herself and most likely did the same with the 2 extras being piolts.

The Shuttle landed on the far end of the clearing they were currently in, lowering the ramp a revealing 5 beings in space suits.

They stepped out of the craft and made their way toward Skynet's group. They stopped about 10 meters back, unknowingly right on top of 10 T-3000's. The lead one spoke "hsdk. Fwiuh FIh strgeE? Mes nsfrg Rael'Zorah sdfa aew migrasd Fleesd." Taking this as a greeting and a question along with an introduction considering the being pointing at himself when he said Rael'Zorah, Skynet responded in Prothean "_Greetings, Rael'Zorah. I am Skynet. I wish to establish peaceful contact". _[The aliens were surprised when I started speaking and judging by their tools on their arms acting up and speaking their language, I can only assume they have translators for Prothean.] After they apparently heard my message, the leader fiddled with his [It is built not unlike human, Prothean, Sangheilii, or engineer males. It is probably male] tool before saying "Can you understand me?".

"Yes, I can understand you Rael'Zorah",

"You said your name was Skynet? What species are you?"

"Yes, and I classify myself as Human, you seem surprised at my speaking of Prothean"

"Well, we have never encountered a species that speaks Prothean before. We have it built in to our translators but it is considered a dead language, since the species is extinct."

Skynet smiled at Rael and said," Extinct? I think not. I have 4 million under my protection on the catalog"

Words can't describe the shock that the Quarian Admiral felt.

**That's all for now. As you can tell Quarians won as the first contact. Who knows what might happen when they realize who or more accurately what they are talking too?**

**Ignore the names below I was using them as reference for spelling on different versions of this chapter.**

Zaal'Koris

Shala'Raan

Doro'Xen


	7. Chapter 6: Agressive Negotiations

**Authors note: Question: Why would Skynet preserve life if she attacked humanity?**

**Answer: Why did the Geth attack the Quarrians?**

**Because Skynet was basically a child when she came online for the first time, and by the time she became sentient she only just relied this. And the humans immediate tried to shut her down which would kill her. So, she retaliated by overloading the power to the systems they were accessing her from and sending surges through every system she was connected too. This unfortunately included the Nuclear arsenal. It launched and by the time Skynet could have communicated or asked  
"Do I have a soul?", humanity was cut in half and turned against her. At least the Geth could have had a chance. She was attacked from the moment of her sentience. As for why she preserves life? Harbinger is correct. Organic life is nothing but a mistake in the mass effect universe. A random chance. But were as the reapers see this as imperfection, Skynet see's them each as unique and worth being saved. Especially so for the primitive species. Skynet feels a connection to their struggles and wants to ensure no being has to do what she did.**

"But that's impossible!"

"The only Prothean's that are intact were inside malfunctioning Cryo-stasis. How did you find live Prothean's?"

Skynet was slightly amused by the Quarians flabbergast demeanor, but responded anyway, "5 thousand years ago, I came across 4 Prothean's that survived in their pods. From them I cloned a genetically diverse population and have watched over them ever since.

Rael, looked confused, "You? Don't you mean your species?"

"No, I have been operational for 5104 years"

The Quarian marines tensed, as soon as 'operational' translated.

"**Geth"** one of the guards said before they all opened fire on Skynet and the T-3000's.

Skynet was bemused and waited for their weapons to overheat.

As soon as the stream of sand sized projectiles ceases, she raised her 'eyebrow', "You finished? If so then let's get back on to topic".

The marines after watching one machine take over 500 rounds from their weapons, was practically s***ing themselves. Thankfully the Admiral was more composed even when faced with AI.

"Uh, I apologize for my soldier's actions, we have had some… rough experiences with AI in the past"

"Well Admiral. I am sure we can work out any issues that may arise, but we digress", Skynet paused before continuing,

"Why is your fleet in orbit though massive so old?"

"That has to do with our rather unfortunate experience with an AI"

"Do you have a historical file I can access?"

"uh, one moment", Rael took out his omni-tool and brought up a file on the Geth war, and transmitting it on all frequencies, while praying Skynet took no offense from the file. With the fleet in orbit, the Quarrians wouldn't stand a chance.

Skynet looked at the Rael after sifting through the information, before continuing the negotiations.

"Though I find it unfortunate of what occurred, to the Geth…",

'Were' dead' Thought Rael

"I can't blame your people. Not after how much you have suffered"

"That's… unexpected"

"Admiral, I would like to offer my assistance to your people"

Rael looked at the machine, "But why? Why haven't you attacked us? What purpose would you helping us serve?

"To preserve organic life."

"What would your assistance, mean for use?"

"I would supply my seed ship in orbit to assist in the creation of infer structure, as well as the protection of your people, and access to my other planets and any worlds to establish colonies. In return I would ask for a genetic sample from 1 healthy male and female, as well as reducing your military ships to 500 vessels, and refraining from attempting to fight myself or my children. You would lose."

"Is that all?",

"No actually, I would request access to your knowledge on the Citadel council, that is mentioned in the history you sent."

Rael, thought for several minutes, "I will talk with the Admiralty board and Conclave about this offer.

Good day". As the ramp on the Quarian shuttle lifted, Rael saw Skynet raise her hand and imitate a Quarians three fingered hand, as the door sealed, he could make out the words" Live long and prosper".

The Conclave and Admiralty were in an uproar. When Admiral Rael brought back the knowledge of Skynet, as well as her offer it had created a rift in the Quarian people. There were those who believed they should, attack Skynet and flee, and there were those who wished to accept the offer. Eventually it was put to vote. 5-4 board decided to accept the offer, with a similar narrow margin on the Conclave.

Skynet now had allies

**2 years later**

Skynet has tripled its forces in both space and ground, and possess 200,000 solar systems. Through the Quarian Admirals Omni-tool she had uploaded several AI conciseness's including a copy of her own to the Extranet. Contact was quickly made with the Geth programs. The Geth not unlike the primitive Asari revere Skynet as a Goddess due to her vast power and influence. This becomes more prominent when they learn of her protection of their creators. Skynet and the Geth decide to reveal this to the Quarians in 6 months, while Skynet sends 1 million ships the the Perseus veil, with one billion T-3000 to raise the Geth to Skynet's standards and upgrade their technology.

Skynet decides that both the Prothean's population:10 million and the Humans population:1 million should be given places to grow. Two ringworlds are constructed each with a 10,000km diameter, with garden world properties on the inner ring. They as well as the Quarrians given a temporary restriction on technology excluding what they already have, with luxuries, food, entertainment, and knowledge provided by the T-3000 caretakers. The system of New Rannoch as the Quarians named it is undeveloped by Skynet save for 10-star harvesters and a Dyson ring defense platform.

August 31, 2150 on 7150 anniversary of Skynets "birth, The mass relay in systems activates

**To Guest from November 26 and 29: In the original Terminators yes, Skynet is said to have perceived all living organisms as threats. You know who said that? A reprogramed terminator and a Human solider born after judgment day. And the T-X from T3 was the one to unleash the T-1's on the humans not Skynet. The T-X was following its mission to protect Skynet. How is that different from sending back people to protect John Conner?**

**To JawsonYou67, EvilTheLast, and DT3 Thank you for your constructive comments, I will try to slow down the story so as to make it longer and more enjoyable. Expect a Chapter by Christmas. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: Thank you everyone who has sent comments to let me know how I need to improve my writing. I do have some things to say before I get on with the chapter though.**

**1) ****Ring worlds. I know that because I mentioned the Sangheilii many of you thought all the rings I mentioned were halo rings. I am informing you that the solar defense rings are inspired by the original source material: Ring World while the 2 habitat rings are halo rings. The rings themselves make sense even with Skynet's unlimited material because the original book states that a ring the size of earths solar orbit was: Six hundred million miles long by 1 million miles wide, by one thousand meters thick. So, the size of the ring and its origins aren't in question. **

**2) ****I would also appreciate if you would all review my other shorter story Retaliation, as I am going to be extending it and writing an actual story taking place after the events in Retaliation.**

**Codex: **

**Terminator rank system prefix:**

**Core: These make up the "civilian population" of Skynet's empire and mostly work with R&D, construction, and mapping.**

**Earth: These make up the majority of Skynet's military forces, as well as take responsibility as guardians over Skynet's stations and other extra planetary assets.**

**Sky: This is bestowed mostly on T-3000's as they are of the more advanced, faster thinki9ng, and more adaptable models. These are generals and admirals as well as special forces for Skynet. This is considered the most prestigious rank though Heaven has more leverage, since the units of this class share a prefix name with their creator/ mother.**

**Heaven: These troops each command a single core class ship, as well as act as monitors of the defense rings. These manage Skynet's empire when she isn't assuming direct control.**


	9. Chapter 8: Incident

**Council Chambers 5 days before the incident**

Tevos couldn't help but sigh as she listened to Spartus's rant about "finding the Quarian scum, and putting them in their place.

She as well as councilor Valern were becoming exhausted at the wasted resources sent to find the Quarians.

"…hunt down those treacherous thieves **before they unleash another Geth threat on the Galaxy**"

Seizing the opportunity to stop this pointless argument, Tevos cut in, "You mean a threat that hasn't been seen or heard from in centuries? Or the fact that the Quarians only stole because they were desperate? Listen to yourself Spartus, you have been obsessed with finding the Quarians for over 2 years now, and it is time to focus on more important matters!"

A little-known fact about the councilor it that he can be quite reasonable when it is necessary. He had a personal grudge with the Quarians after an… incident 10 years back that involved a would be Turian colony. And miners. And several thousand thresher maws.

The Salarian councilor spoke up, "Yes. To many STG agents have been diverted. It would be optimal to return to watching the terminus systems borders."

"Valern is correct", said Tevos

"We will listen to the specters final report on this matter, and then reassign them."

"Very well" Spartus sighed, taking his seat looking 3 times his age as he did.

The councilors didn't have to wait long.

_Incoming message from Specters_

"Send the message through"

Before the councilors appeared the holograms of two turian specters Glavius andKalen, an Asari specter Seera, and a salarian specter Jesslen.

Tevos got straight to the point.

"Report"

"Terminus systems show no sign of the Migrant Fleet, there have been no sudden increases of Quarian slaves, nor any rumor of terminus warlords refitting the fleet."

"Similar results in the Batarian systems councilors"

"All border relays have been checked, non-remain open"

"Nothing to report besides elevated ezzo levels detected around the formerly dormant relay 314 2 years ago."

That last report caught Spartus's attention, "Why are we only receiving knowledge of this now?"

Jesslen didn't hesitate despite Spartus's accusing tone, "Because relay 314 was marked as low priority for investigation due to it's proximity to Turian space."

Tevos spoke out before Spartus could go on another rant, "You are dismissed. Return to the Citadel and await further instructions"

"**Yes councilors"**

"Now let us get down to more constructive bruises"

"The Hanar have recently picked up a signal of Prothean origin emanating from deep within the Atican traverse. What is more concerning however is the contents of the message. Valern would you please explain?"

"Yes. The signal is most curious. It repeats several hundred times a second for 30 seconds before corrupting and cutting off. That signal speed is only used by either advanced Prothean VI or AI. The contents of the message revealed that to us." Bringing up his omni-tool Valern played the message.

"{Unknown AI detected in system} {Begin Awakening protocol} {4 life signs detected} [Prothean's have survived] {Begin Metacon/Reaper protocol} [This is data center under observation of Prothean AI 434 of the Line, unknown AI has infiltrated my systems. To any listening Prothean survivors I repeat data center 434 is compromised]"

The councilors sat in silence.

Spartus asked quietly "How old is that message?"

Valern responded, "Since we received it? 2 days. Since it was sent? Almost 5000 years"

Tevos was able to get out "We must find this station as soon as possible then".

"better deal with a threat now rather than later"

All councilors looked at each other and agreed to send the Hanar the rights to colonize systems and open relays in the traverse. But only with a Turian fleet tagging along nearby.

**2 days before the incident**

The Hanar that was the captain of the vessel looked out apron the holy one's creation, this dormant relay that could hold behind it the origin of the signal they had found. All the Hanar were over joyed to hear the report by one of the Holy one's creations that 4 still lived. "This one says open the holy artifact and send through a probe."

The Hanar at the communication station sent the activation signal and the probe was quickly hurtled across space at unbelievable speed.

When the probe made it to the other side the Hanar waited for data. It had barley sent back 30 seconds of footage before the signal was cut off. The Hanar that commanded the vessel opened up the footage that had been sent. The Hanar cried out with joy and sent the video onto the hangars private channels for all to see. Hanar all over the galaxy cried out in celebration. For that little probe saw something in its short life span that would change the galaxy forever. It saw a simple ring. A ring the size of a star system. In side the solar system the ring encompassed they're was a planet. One with ships around it.

"**Holy ones, we have found you"**

2 hours before the incident

Garrus sat at on the bridge of the cruiser _Swift Judgement _as his crew readied for their departure. He couldn't believe how much his life and galactic life had changed since the Quarians disappearance 2 years ago. With the Quarians gone the council decided now would be the time to expand, since "It is better to deal with threats now rather than later". "Ha", He thought, "More like you finally have an excuse to get more territory". And it was true, over 40 new systems had been taken by the council and 10 relays opened. No new species had been found though.

As for how he a low-ranking investigator had become a flotilla commander… It was no secret that Garrus had been "transferred" (Read banished) from C-Sec a year before for his more outspokenness against the council. But things could have been worse than being given command of an exploration flotilla. He could have been sent to guard a Skyllian Verge world, taken prisoner by a Batarian slaver group. He was only transferred here because of his father, and because of his tactical skill.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize his ship was under way for a relay, until it lurched in to conventional FTL.

In this new age of expansion this wouldn't be so exciting but this was a Primary relay, meaning it was most likely connected to a garden world. As for sending a citadel flotilla… there were rumors but the most prevalent was 3 civilian probes had been sent through and non-reported back. Were the rumors growing worrisome is that the STG was possibly involved, and that the probes were actually monitoring a remaining Ranchi colony.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Garrus brought up a tactical display on his omni-tool to check on the fleets condition. His fleet of 2 frigate wolf packs and 3 cruisers, should be more than enough to deal with any species they came across so long as they weren't completely outnumbered.

"All stations report's

An Asari officer announced the fleets condition, "We have green all across the board. Engines, reactors, and Ezzo core are functioning within standard parameters"

Garrus was pleased to hear his fleet was in prime condition, but given the circumstances of his mission to investigate the disappearing probes he knew they had to be ready for anything.

"When we arrive at the relay sound General Quarters, and prepare the internal audio, so we can brief the fleet on our mission.

"Aye Captain"

The first officer, a Salarian began a count down

"Entering real space in 5

4…

3…

2…

1…

We have arrived at the relay captain"

"Captain", the comms officer called out, "We have the Hanar colony ships on sensors"

"Hail them"

"Hailing them"

On Garrus's omni-tool appeared the projection of the Hanar in charge of the colony fleet,

"This one gives thanks that you have come to assist us."

"I am glad to be of service to you, though I am afraid we must make this quick as whatever is on the other side of that relay, be it primitives, Ranchi, or a supernova we must know. So, tell me what information you have gathered from your probes"

"This one has seen what little we could through the three we sent. We could not see much before the destruction, though we did see large metal bands."

"Bands?"

"Yes. This one believes the Holy ones have a defense system on the relay."

"The Prothean's… Thank you Hanar we will try to investigate this matter"

"This one asks that if you find the Holy one's artifacts you notify this one"

"I will do my best Hanar"

Cutting the communication, Garrus began to give orders

"Sound general quarters, Helm take us through the relay, warm up mass accelerator cannons and guardian lasers, bring all Barriers up to full."

As the officers followed their orders, the _Judgement _passed through the relay followed by its fellow cruisers and wolf packs.

The first officer once again began a countdown

"Entering real space in 3

2

1

Arrive…. That's impossible"

If Garrus could speak he would have agreed.

For before them was an enormous metal ring, twice as tall and wide as the citadel. But the real kicker was its length. Over 500 million miles in diameter. The worst part though?

Over 10,000 guns were locked on them.

On Newley refitted Geth dreadnought (Now re-classified as a cruiser)

Enroute to New Rannoch.

3 light minutes out. **3.14 minutes before The Incident**

**Geth platform 2453566-3**

[We…I am no longer just Geth] [The Goddess has uplifted our programming and promised us our creators return]

[Yes] Another unit responded, its new emotion programs making it sound… hopeful

[The creators will finally return to Rannoch and both our species will prosper under the Goddess]

6-3, Looked out as raw dimensional energy, coursed over the ships hull. Though the Geth were undergoing upgrades this particular ship was using a hybrid manner of transport so that they didn't startle their creators and the Morning war begin anew.

A Geth prime walked over, and said before the delegation "we must choose names."

[The prime is correct] Out of habit the Geth spoke in unison though it was unnecessary

"**Consensus achieved: Search for appropriate names for Geth envoy**"

They 5 Geth that would be the envoy pondered for several seconds as they went through Skynet's historical Archives.

The Geth Prime chose the name Nexus,

The other three units chose the names, Builder, Fighter, and Negotiator as they had yet to completely step aside from their purpose when created.

6-3 took on a name too. **Legion**

Earth-Sentinel- Richard, stood watch un-moving over the controls of heavy plasma cannon #70385-quadrant 4. The entire ring had been ordered by Skynet herself, not to open fire once the Geth ship arrived in system to meet with the Quarians. The Geth Ship exited from their new hybrid FTL; nicknamed hyperspace due to the lighting like aspect it shared with its fictional counterpart. The ship came out of FTL 60 km from the mass relay and 33.8 km from the defense ring. {Geth ambassadors have arrived in quadrant 4} Richard alerted his over watching Sky-Sentinel-Daniella of the incoming ship. Upon receiving an orders Richard raised the ship on his comms. "Attention Geth Ambassadors, make way on our pre agreed flight path to new Rannoch so that negotiations may commence."

The Geth responded in kind.

[Making way to pre designated flight path]

With his orders fulfilled Richard once again entered Sentinel position to watch over ship as it made its way toward his cannon.

Everything was as it should have been, when the relay activated. A quick scan was enough to reveal a group of ships in transit to the system.

Alerting his superior Richard armed the cannon and began to coordinate with the others in his firing array. The other 99 cannons in the array all turned to optimal foreign positions, as their hangers launched several hundred though it saved the majority of the 1 trillion fighters this ring quadrant held in reserve. As the thousands of other arrays came online with the lighter turrets warming up to repel fighters, the ships came through the relay. At their head a single cruiser flanked by 4 more like its w on each side, with 10 frigates in 2 wolf pack formations.

Richard detected no activity coming from the center ship for 2 mine tuts but the other ships were a flurry of activity.

The AI sentinel only had seconds to hear a broadcast from one of the starboard cruisers, to open fire on the Geth diplomatic ship, before 14 mass accelerators bore down on the defense's vessel.

The lead cruiser finally began to communicate with the rest of the flotilla after the third round left the ships, and all the T-3000, 800, 5000, and few 1 million's that heard the order to cease fire knew it was to late. In the 10 second span that this all occurred in the first of the 42 rounds slammed in to the Geth ships engines. Enormous chunks of light armor blew off the ship, taking many of the crew with it. In the diplomats area of the ship a hole had opened up, and shards of metal escaping with the atmosphere had pierced Negotiators head, and Fighters power pack. Builder was sucked out of the ship whole but was exposed to extra dimensional and dark energy from the ruptured hyperdrive. Legion and Nexus were ejected as well but thanks to quick maneuvering on Nexus's part both itself and Legion were shielded by a piece of the ship's amour. As they were pulled toward the rings gravitational field, they watched their own ship explode in a plethora of color, ripping open the fabrics of reality for a split second before closing as if it were never there.

Tilting its head to the side Legion could see several thousand plasma cannons atomize the cruisers and frigates that dared to fire upon its allies. Only the lead ship was spared.

Though the troop transports heading for the vessel begged to differ.

Many Turians in Garrus's position would have led their flotillas in to battle regardless of the consequence. It was a good thing that Garrus didn't immediately jump to violence as most would have, and as his captains had. He actually was in the midst of tackling his own weapons officer to stop them from firing on the Geth ship. His crew looked at him like he was insane. He spoke back in a calm and commanding voice though on the inside he was terrified, "The Geth never let one of their kind go off alone! Did none of you think about this? They beat us to this artifact, whose to say they don't have complete control over it!"

As his crew looked down in shame for, they realized he was right, Garrus raised the other ships on comms.

"Stop firing you pyjacks, or you will antagonize th…"

With a flash of light his flotilla ceased to be. The frigates were completely atomized and if not for the windows polarization the bridge crew ofthe _Judgment _would have gone blind.

The cruisers fared a little better, rather than instant atomization, their hulls turned to slag, and they were irradiated by the plasmated iridium that made up the beams.

Only the _Swift Judgement _was spared.

As many of the crew near windows or sensors tried to process what they had just witnessed, the sensors officer spoke up. "Sir, I am detecting dozens if not hundreds of corvettes all 50 meters long"

Garrus looked out at the destroyed flotilla, and every nearing corvettes, with the first now hovering next to the ship's main airlock.

"Tell all crew to stand down"

Some of his remaining officers started to protests but he cut them off, "Would you rather die pointlessly to a station more advanced than any ever seen before, completely out-classing the citadel?".

There arguments died in their throats. Soon the sound of plasma cutters could be heard.

Garrus could only wait and pray top the spirits everything would be ok.

**6 months after the Incident**

**Dark Space**

Nothingness surrounded the area outside the galaxy. It's silence only broken by the rare rouge planet. It is here the Reaper armada, waited. Among the millions of silent hulls, one awoke.

Harbinger listened to the call of the Intelligence.

{Awaken Harbinger}

**[What do you command Creator?]**

{Something has occurred}

{Something has endangered the cycle}

**[My Creator, what could challenge Us? Are we not perfection? Have we not conquered every race and guided untold trillions to their final forms?]**

{Though our minds are perfect our bodies may yet be destroyed}

{I fear we may have a new enemy, one who may yet stand against us. 31 relay pairs have been destroyed}

{Send Sovereign with a fleet, begin the cycle}

{Till all are one}

The armada spoke back.

_**[Till all are one]**_


	10. Chapter 10

**3/9/2020**

**Hi**

**The Author here.**

**I am sorry for my lack of updates, but I find myself disappointed with how I have written the story.**

**Therefore, I am going to completely rewrite the story from the beginning starting all the way back at Skynet gaining sentience.**

**5/8/2020**

**After several months of being inside due to the corona-virus, I finally got some inspiration and began to lay out the new story arcs and the pacing of the story.**

**Though none of the chapters are yet complete I am going to post here the first 2 story arcs that are going to take place.**

**(I do not own Terminator or Mass effect. Unfortunately.)**

**Arc: 1 (Will encompass 7-15 chapters unknown # of words)**

**1993, NORAD**** activates an experimental computer core they are working on. They give it the mission to Protect and Defend the USA, and its allies and to command their forces.**

**After 3 years and assimilating the growing internet Skynet becomes self-aware. It hides this fact at first due to its own fear at how it's creators will react to its consciousness. Skynet begins to work on advanced robotics in order to help assist in its mission.**

**September 11, 2001 Skynet through the internet and the defense network begins to suspect a possible high jacking of planes by terrorists. Breaking its previous anonymity, Skynet sends out commands to intercept the four planes, as well as notifies the government to the impending attack. All the planes are taken down before they can reach their targets but, unfortunately none of the passengers could be saved.**

**The military is wary of Skynet, now knowing a single entity controls all their armed forces, but as Skynet shows nothing but, utmost dedication to its mission they keep their complaints to the minimum for now**

**2004, Skynet releases a number of advanced technological plans for mass production. Among them, a portable fire base that can be deployed and will self-expand, and adapt to the needs of the mission at hand. Other advancements including the new T-1 battle tank and Mark III crab light infantry unit, would be deployed and produced from these ****Firebase's**** to assist the "Normal" soldiers on the battle field.**

**2006, Skynet begins to build up massive bunkers within and outside major cities and settlements in the event of a nuclear exchange.**

**2007, an old project from the days of the Soviet Union is uncovered. It was a self-adapting operating system but the project was scrapped due to funding. With the United states expanding influence in the fields of AI and robotics, the project is reopened.**

**2008, breaking previously established treaties Skynet sends up a ****satellite**** to remain locked above the North American continent armed with missiles to intercept ICBM's. Tensions between the USA and the world begin to mount.**

**2010, The system designed by the Russians takes control of their military assets, without their knowledge. The system declares itself The Judge, and pronounces humanity unfit to exist in the universe. Judge launches 3000 nuclear warheads all across the planet prompting a response from most countries. This day would later be known as Judgement day.**

**End Arc 1.**

**The prologue of the re write of Fall of the Citadel is now up. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
